Possession
by Miomi
Summary: It's all too easy to possess Hakkai. GojyoHakkai.


It was altogether too easy to possess Hakkai.

Gojyo scowled as he slumped in the back seat of their Jeep. Goku was mercifully asleep to his left; Sanzo was in some kind of monk meditation – also known as _deep_ sleep. Hakkai was driving, sitting directly in front of Gojyo.

Gojyo ran his hands though his long red hair, and shifted. He and Hakkai were awake, and there was still utter silence.

He sat up and grumbled, "Why the hell aren't you talking, Hakkai?"

Hakkai didn't turn away from the almost-path on which they drove. Pleasantly, he reminded his best friend, "I believe that you instructed me not to speak until spoken to, Gojyo-sama."

Gojyo had told Hakkai to speak politely when they were alone. He said, "Well, now you've been spoken to. Keep me entertained."

"I must drive, also, Gojyo-sama," Hakkai said merrily. "Would you like a story?"

Gojyo slipped his fingers into Hakkai's hair. "That's not what I want…"

Hakkai asked innocently, "Would you like to have sex, then? I'd have to pull over."

Gojyo sighed heavily. "You sure know how to ruin a mood, Hakkai. You can't just ask that."

Hakkai smiled. "So I can continue to drive?"

"Yeah, fine," Gojyo grumbled.

It was easy to possess him, but difficult to control him.

* * *

Hakkai was asleep on the bed. Gojyo, sharing a room with him, had opted to sit next to the window and smoke. Now he looked over and stood up.

Leaning over Hakkai, there was a sense of power. Hakkai was too soft and compassionate sometimes.

But Gojyo knew. Hakkai was a liar.

Hakkai was dark and evil somewhere, and Gojyo should have been the only one to know. Now, Sanzo knew and Goku might have guessed.

Gojyo touched Hakkai's hair. He had always liked his hair, falling so easily over one eye.

The hand touched Hakkai's power limiters – the eyepiece and earrings. It moved on to his nose, and cheek, and chin, and…

And tightened around his neck.

Hakkai opened his eyes and smiled. "Gojyo sama. Do you always have to wake me up the same way?"

Gojyo let go. "I guess. Just to be clear."

"Yes, Gojyo-sama. I understand. You could kill me at any moment."

Gojyo leaned his weight on the mattress and asked seriously, "Would it be me killing you, or you allowing it to happen?"

Goyjo grew serious as well, and said, "Would you be offended if I allowed you to kill me… Gojyo-sama?"

"Of course I would! It means nothing if you're _allowing_ me to order you around!" Gojyo leaned even further over him and pinned his arms down. "I want to-" he started, but cut himself off before he said it out loud.

Hakkai still filled it in. "You want to possess me, Gojyo. You want me." He dropped all acts and affectations. "And I want you to possess me, too. Why can't you accept that?"

Gojyo didn't know what was wrong. He could explain it. A willing slave was an oxymoron. For Hakkai to allow him to order him around was just… wrong.

Hakkai said, "Do you only like it when someone is unwilling? Do you think that it won't be as good? Fine, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled again. "Order me."

Hakkai was asking… to be ordered… to be raped? That didn't make sense. A part of Gojyo want it, longed to take Hakkai and wreck him and do everything to him, but another part of him knew that it would set a tone for the rest of the relationship. A ver bad tone.

He pushed himself off the mattress again. "You know, you make it damned impossible to have an obsession with you, Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled and though he had expected this from the beginning and, and offered, "Do you want me to stop fighting? Do you want me to stop talking to anyone but you?"

Gojyo looked away. "Nah. That's all fine."

"Don't you want to possess me? That's what you always told me…" He was almost teasing him, for crying out loud!

"And you always knew that it would end up in bed, huh?" Gjyo said, sinking into a comfortable tone. "You always offered, and knew that I wouldn't take you up on it."

Hakkai shook his head. "Of course not. How could I have predicted it?"

Gojyo snorted. "Well, not tonight, We're not doing this on your terms."

Hakkai asked, "Can I get a kiss, then?"

"No," Gojyo said automatically, and then smirked and bent to kiss him anyway. "I'm going to… go clear my head." And then he left.

Hakkai watched him go, and then chuckled.

Gojyo was just too easy to manipulate…


End file.
